


Oh the Things You'll Discover at Von's! Part Two

by thatwriterlady



Series: Oh the Things You Discover at Von's! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I set this one in the early summer (which I am DYING for it to finally get here!), where Charlie drags Dean down to her favorite store, Von's.  While there they run into a couple of old friends of Charlie's, Meg and Cas.  Immediately Dean is interested in Cas, but the strange relationship Cas has with Meg leads him to believe the guy is straight.  A little explanation from Charlie and some match making leads to a fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Things You'll Discover at Von's! Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the characters up a bit, and their personalities. I really, really like the idea of Cas being flirty and confident, as the type of person that knows what he wants and goes after it. I also like the idea of a shyer, less confident Dean. That's doesn't necessarily mean he's not strong willed, it just means I like a slightly softer Dean. I liked the idea of a flirty Cas for this. I wanted him to like Dean, and for Dean to realize he liked him too. I think it went well.

Oh the Things You’ll Find at Von’s! Part 2

“Why are we here exactly?” Dean asked, trying not to sound like he was whining, though he totally was.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him and stopped before she opened the door, turning to face him.

“Because this is the coolest store in the entire city, and I think you’ll be quite pleased with the music room.”

He glanced up at the name on the awning. Von’s. What kind of name was that anyway? With a frown he followed his friend into the store. Immediately she went to a shelf full of ornately carved boxes and began examining them. He stood next to her, looking around. The place was pretty impressive, even he had to admit it. 

“What’s all that?” He asked, pointing at the strings of what looked like beads hanging the entire length of the room up near the ceiling.

Charlie followed to where he was pointing.

“Oh, those are genuine stones. You know that super cool bracelet I made you for your birthday? I made it myself, and I got all of the stones here.”

Dean’s hand automatically went to his wrist where the bracelet in question still sat.

“Cool.” 

He began moving down the aisle, examining all of the items that filled the many shelves. There were cups and small statues, boxes, tee shirts, even bongs! For a few minutes he disappeared into the gem room at the back. It was really cool. When he came back out he walked up the other aisle, checking out the items on the shelves there. There were so many candles it was mind blowing. He came to a door that led into a small hall and saw a narrow room jam packed full of stuffed animals on his left and a set of stairs going down to the basement on his right. Straight ahead there was another room, this one looked to be a woman’s clothing store and after looking up at all of the gemstones that graced the walls there he moved on into the next room. This was the music room Charlie had told him about. He quickly began perusing the CD’s and vinyl. Time had slipped away from him and he only looked up when he felt a hand tugging on his shirt sleeve.

“I’ve been calling you for ten minutes, are you deaf?” Charlie asked, annoyed.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Plus they’re playing music.”

“I want to show you the book room, come on.” She led him out of the music room and back through all of the rooms until the reached the one they’d first come in through, then she led him through that into a room that resembled a tiny library.

“You can sell your textbooks and buy new ones here dirt cheap too.” Charlie said.

“That’s…awesome.” Dean was already pulling a book off the shelf and losing himself in reading the first few pages.

“Charlie Bradbury? Is that you?” A woman’s voice was asking.

Charlie turned to see a short woman with dark hair and dark eyes smiling up at her.

“Oh my God, Meg? It’s so good to see you!” And then Charlie was hugging the other woman. Dean watched them, waiting for Charlie to introduce him.

“Oh, Meg, this is my friend Dean. Dean, this is Meg. Meg and I went to high school together.” Charlie said as she introduced them.

Meg was looking at Dean in a way that made him feel like he was about to become lunch. It made him uncomfortable.

“Well aren’t you a handsome one.” Meg said, a lewd smile on her lips as she spoke.

“Ignore her, she’s harmless. Mostly.” Charlie said, laughing.

“What are you doing in here?” Meg asked them.

“Dean’s not from around here so he didn’t know how cool Von’s is. I decided to educate him.” Charlie replied. “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m here with Clarence. He’s back looking at some Walking Dead graphic novels or something.” Meg jerked a thumb back over her shoulder.

“Cas is here? That jerk hasn’t called me in over two years!” Charlie’s reaction was somewhere between a gasp and a complaint.

“Yes, well, you know how he can be.” Meg said, laughing.

“They have graphic novels here? How did I miss that?” Dean asked, excited.

“They have comics galore. Come on, I’ll show you.” 

Charlie plucked the book in his hands out of his grasp and set it back on the shelf before grabbing his now empty hand and dragging him along behind her. Meg followed close behind. Dean was led back to the music room, past the CD’s and around the corner to see shelf after shelf of comic books and graphic novels. He immediately began searching the titles.

“Charlie?” A man asked, his voice filled with surprise.

“Cas! It’s been forever! How are you?” 

Dean looked up to see Charlie wrapped in a guy’s arms. He was nearly as tall as Dean was and she practically disappeared in his embrace. When she stepped back she reached out and grabbed Dean by the arm.

“Dean, this is Cas, Cas, this is my friend Dean. We’re working on the same degree.” She said.

The man turned to look at Dean and smiled. Damn he was gorgeous! Dean forced himself to stay calm. He smiled back.

“Hi Dean, nice to meet you.” Cas offered a hand and Dean shook it.

“Likewise.” 

Dean was struggling to keep his cool. He was up a creek if Charlie noticed him ogling her friend. She was worse than his brother and wouldn’t let him live it down. Ever. Besides, he hadn’t exactly told her he was into guys, though he suspected that she already knew. The guy motioned toward the book Dean was still holding.

“Is that a good one?”

Dean looked down at the comic he was holding. “Oh, no, I was moving it to see what else was on the shelf. I’m actually looking for the Walking Dead graphic novels. Meg mentioned them.”

Cas’ face lit up. “They’re actually down here. I’ll show you.”

He turned and started walking and Dean followed. Dean had to keep reminding himself not to stare at this guy’s ass. Cas had an incredibly nice body and being that it was June he was dressed in a tee shirt and jeans that were hugging him in all the right places. Dean’s eyes wandered down to Cas’ butt. He couldn’t help it. It was difficult but he arrived at the spot where the guy was standing, barely managing to keep his eyes on the shelves. 

“They don’t have them all. I wish they did, but there’s a book store in town that actually has everything that has been written so far.” Cas explained.

“Do you work here?” Dean asked him.

Cas chuckled, and it was low, deep, and Dean imagined he could hear it in his bones. This guy’s voice was already deep and very sexy. The chuckle was just icing on the cake.

“Actually, no. I used to, but I quit two years ago.” Cas replied.

“This place is pretty neat.” Dean said.

“First time here?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. Charlie insisted on dragging me down here, but I’m kind of glad she did. I just wish I’d brought more money.” Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled and nodded. “Now you know why I’m standing here looking at them and not buying all of them.”

Dean laughed at that as he picked up the newest edition and opened it. He didn’t notice Cas watching him with a soft smile on his face.

“So, making friends Dean?” Charlie was suddenly at his side trying to peek at the book he was flipping through.

“Hmm? Yeah. Cas has good taste in comics.” He murmured as he turned the page. 

Charlie turned to look at Cas. “Why don’t you ever call anymore?”

“You changed your number.” He replied.

“Oh crap. I actually thought you were avoiding me or something. So what have you been up to?” She asked.

“School mostly, I’m at Purdue. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, that’s how Dean and I met, we’re working on our engineering degrees.” She said.

Dean closed the book in his hand and returned it to the shelf.

“Charlie is a bit hard to ignore. We were put on a project together freshman year and she just turned out to be really cool.” He said.

“Mmm, that’s Charlie for you. She was my high school biology lab partner freshman year. I practically lived at her house all through high school.” Cas laughed.

“So give me your number. And don’t you dare try to avoid me!” Charlie said.

Cas nodded and pulled out his phone. “Why don’t you just give me your number right now. I’ll program it in and call you so you have mine stored.”

They quickly exchanged numbers before tucking their phones away again.

Meg had disappeared for a bit but was now wandering back looking bored. “I’m ready to leave. You ready yet Clarence?” 

Dean looked at Cas, confusion on his face and Cas noticed it right away. “My name is Cas. Meg’s nickname of Clarence is meant to be a term of endearment, but it’s more annoying than anything.” He clarified.

Dean nodded, slightly disappointed. Meg was his girlfriend. He was straight. Too bad. He looked over at Charlie who was frowning at him.

“What?” He asked, annoyed.

“I think we should go get lunch. Ever eaten at Triple XXX?” She asked.

“No, is that that diner down the street? Painted orange and black?” Dean asked.

“That’s the one. It’s good food if you like burgers.” Meg said. “Clarence and I were actually heading over there. I’m starving.”

“So are Dean and I. I haven’t eaten out in weeks.” Charlie was pulling Dean again, leading him back through the rooms and out the front door. 

Dean allowed Charlie to pull him out to the sidewalk before he yanked his arm out of her grasp. “I can walk on my own.” He hadn’t intended for his tone to come off as snippy, but it did anyway.

She frowned and looked back to see if Meg and Cas had come out yet. They hadn’t. She looked back at Dean.

“If you think they’re dating, they’re not. I’ll explain later, but Cas is into dudes only. Now come on.”

She was tugging at him again and this time he let her. Still, he couldn’t help but ask.

“And why should I care?”

She gave him a look of exasperation.

Voices behind them meant Cas and Meg were coming.

“Later Winchester. I’m serious.” She hissed.

At the diner Charlie led Dean around the corner so that they were sitting at the counter by the window overlooking the street. He had half expected Meg and Cas to sit elsewhere, but no, here they came, and then Cas was sitting on the stool right next to him. 

“So you’ve never eaten here before?” Cas was asking. He was watching Dean with what were probably the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and another soft smile on his lips. Dean found himself wondering what the deal was between him and Meg.

“Uh, no. I don’t eat out much. I don’t get out much actually, unless Charlie here is dragging me out.” Dean said, giving a short laugh. Cas’ eyes lifted from Dean’s face to look over at Charlie.

“Some things never change, eh?” He asked, smiling wider.

“Hey, I may spend most of my time outside of school playing video games but trust me, I get out often enough. I just don’t like doing it alone.” She replied, a cheesy smile on her face.

“I’ve missed you, you know.” Cas told her.

“Same here angel face. Like I said, don’t be a stranger again.” Charlie picked up a menu and handed it to Dean. 

“I already know what I’m getting, but here.”

He took the menu and flipped through it quickly. Cas had shifted closer, his shoulder now brushing against Dean’s.

“This one is really good.” He was pointing at a burger that had several different cheeses on it as well as bacon. Dean was loathe to move away, Cas intrigued him too much. Plus he was positive the guy was flirting with him.

“It does sound good actually.” Dean folded the menu and put it back. Cas was still leaning in close, though he was talking to Meg.

“Did you remember to change loads before we left?” He was asking her.

“Yes, I remembered. Not sure I remembered to start the dryer, but I remembered.” She replied with a sigh and an eye roll. 

The waitress appeared, taking their orders, then returning just a few minutes later with their drinks. Charlie had convinced Dean to try a root beer float and he was immediately glad that he had listened to her advice. 

“Slow down Dean or you’ll have nothing left when your food arrives.” Cas teased.

Dean felt his cheeks get hot but he pushed the mug away. Cas was right.

“So Meg, how have you been?” Charlie asked suddenly.

The dark haired girl shrugged. “I’m good. I got a job down at the shelter. Much less stressful than working fast food or stores.”

“That’s good to hear. Dating anyone?” Charlie asked, and her attempt at making that question casual fell very flat.

Meg frowned and shook her head. “No, it’s just me and Clarence here.”

Dean looked over at Charlie feeling more confused than ever. He startled when a hand brushed against the ring on his left hand.

“You’re married Dean?” Cas was asking. Dean noticed how Cas had made a point of shifting away and was even frowning a bit.

“What? No, I’m not married. This was my dad’s. He, uh, passed away. And I already have a ring I wear on my right hand, so this one goes on my left.” Dean even wiggled his right hand, showing off the ring he wore on that hand a swell. Cas seemed to relax. He even shifted closer again. Dean was sure that half the guy’s ass had to be hanging off the stool in order to be that close. Dean wasn’t sure if he was bothered by that yet. Either this was Cas’ way of flirting or he had no concept of personal boundaries.

 

“I’m sorry to hear about your father. That can’t have been easy.” 

 

“Thanks. It comes in handy at work too. Keeps the chicks from hanging all over me.” Dean said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh? What do you do?” Cas asked.

“Dean here is a bartender. Best looking one in the city too. I go down and bug him at least once a week.” Charlie piped up.

Cas looked over at her. “You mean like how you came in to my work every day when I worked at Burger King?” He was smiling wide and she laughed remembering that.

“What? I like my friends! And Dean doesn’t have that many, do you Dean?” Charlie asked.

“Of them all, you’re still my favorite Charlie.” He replied, grinning.

“I better be, I rebuilt your computer when you crashed it!”

The food arrived and Cas actually moved back some to start eating. Yeah, Dean was actually liking having him close, with their thighs pressed together, shoulder to shoulder. Cas was hot. He caught himself sneaking glances over at him as he talked to Meg. Cas had a headful of messy, dark brown hair and his skin was tan, as though he didn’t even need to be out in the sunlight to look this good. Dean would have bet that Cas’ skin was the same warm color all year round. He looked over at Meg who looked grumpy and was shooting dirty looks his way. What exactly was the relationship between them anyway? It was confusing, and the way she was shooting daggers at him was making him uncomfortable. To avoid her he turned his attention to his food, finishing his burger and most of his fries. He was just pushing the basket back when Charlie leaned her head against his shoulder.

“You ok there Charlie?” He asked with a small laugh.

“I’m fine, but I don’t want to go back to my apartment. It’s summer, we should do something.”

“Don’t you have a date tonight?” He asked her.

She lifted her head and looked up at him. “Well yeah, but not until tonight. She’s not picking me up til she gets off work at eight.”

“So what do you want to do?” He asked her.

“There’s a street fair downtown if you guys are interested.” Cas said suddenly.

Dean had been unaware that Cas was leaning in again, and if Dean actually turned to look at him he’d be within kissing distance. So he kept his eyes locked on Charlie’s face, ignoring her amused expression. 

“I like the sound of that. You game?” Charlie was asking him.

“Sure, whatever.” He knew she would drag him down there anyway, and besides, he liked getting out and seeing the city. 

“Well, we’re heading out. It was good seeing you Charlie.” Meg said, getting to her feet. She turned the corner and left, not waiting for Cas. He looked over at Dean and Charlie apologetically. 

“I have to go. It was good seeing you Charlie, and we’re definitely getting together again soon, I promise you that.”

He leaned back a bit so Dean turned to look at him.

“It was definitely nice meeting you Dean.” He smiled and Dean felt his stomach do a flip. 

“You too Cas.”

Cas got to his feet, scooping up the receipts for his and Meg’s food before following after her. Once they heard the telltale jingle of the door opening and closing Dean turned to look at Charlie.

“What is up with those two if they’re not dating?” He asked.

Charlie sighed and finished off the last bite of her veggie burger.

“I know it looks weird, but Meg is…not mentally stable. I met Meg first back in my freshman year of high school. She was this bad ass rebel and people were scared of her. I thought she was cool. She was dating Cas who was like, way out of her league. He was smart and came from a strict family full of bible thumping freaks. There was this club started at school that year for all of the gay, trans and other kids. The Gay Straight Alliance. Of course I went to the first meetings, I always knew I was a lesbian, but the last person I expected to see there was Cas. He was mortified when he saw me. I guess he thought I’d blow his secret. I would never have, and I told him as much. I let him pretend to be there for my moral support for a while, until he was ready to come out. I don’t think Meg saw it coming. She was furious and I later found out that she had tried to kill herself. She spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals all throughout high school but Cas always remained her friend. He has such a big heart. Plus I think he always blamed himself for the first time she tried. I was with Cas when he broke the news to his parents after graduation. Let’s just say that didn’t go over all that well. Cas moved out with his older brother Gabe and they got an apartment. Then we sort of lost touch. I don’t know how, except that I did change my number a half dozen times. I haven’t seen him in over three years. He was my best friend. The fact that he was out today with Meg? That means she’s not doing too well right now and he’s worried about her.” She explained.

“I thought there might be something up with them with the way he seemed to sort of hover.”

“He’s like that. He cares about her as a friend. After seven years she’s like a sister to him.” Charlie said.

Dean stood up. “You ready? Let’s head down to that fest.”

She got to her feet, a huge smile on her face. “Let’s go.”

The street fest turned out to span several blocks and was chock full of vendors selling everything from soap to jewelry, to handmade bags. Dean was checking out a table full of jewelry crafted from bullets when he noticed Charlie talking on the phone a few feet away. She hung up the phone and walked over with a mischievous gleam in her eye. That was never a good sign.

“Can I ask you something? And you totally don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

Dean set down the necklace he’d been considering buying for his brother for Christmas and looked at her.

“It depends on the question.”

“Are you straight?” She asked. Well, no beating around the bush with Charlie!

“No…”

“You’re bi then, right? Cause I know you dated that Tess girl for a few months last year.” Charlie pressed.

“I’ve only dated girls. I haven’t met any guys worth dating.” He shrugged.

“Oh, that’s a shame because Cas just got here. He ditched Meg at her place and texted me a half hour ago to ask if he could join us. He likes you. Do you like him?”

She could be exceedingly pushy when she wanted to be.

“Charlie…” He sighed.

“Oh shut up. I know you like him, I saw you checking out his ass in Von’s, and he sure as hell was checking you out. Cas is hot for a guy. Way hotter than when we were back in high school. Puberty did the boy justice.” She giggled.

She looked past him, her face lighting up and she started waving. Dean turned around to see Cas weaving his way through a crowd of teenage girls that were ogling him as he passed by, though he was oblivious to it. He was looking right at Dean with a huge smile on his face. When he reached them he turned to look at Charlie.

“I wasn’t sure I’d find you guys.” He told her.

“Right now we’re checking out all the vendors. There’s so much stuff here!” She exclaimed and started walking toward the next table full of trinkets and baubles, essentially leaving Dean standing there with Cas. And Dean was extremely nervous. Cas nudged his arm and they started walking behind Charlie.

“Sorry about Meg. She’s an old friend with issues, though I’m sure the moment we were out of earshot Charlie filled you in. I’m one of the few friends that can tolerate her mood swings.” Cas said.

“It’s cool, I get it. And you’re a good guy to stick by her like that.” 

Cas was walking with his hands stuffed down deep in the front pockets of his jeans but he was close enough to brush shoulders with Dean.

“So what are you in school for?” Dean asked.

“I’m a history major. At some point I hope to teach history to lazy, uninterested teenagers.” Cas replied.

“I love kids, but a room full of teenagers nine months out of the year? I think I’d lose my mind.” Dean laughed and Cas smiled.

“I often question my own sanity, but I love history, and I love the idea of being able to share my passion with others and maybe igniting a spark in them. Or maybe I’m just a glutton for punishment. I mean really, it could be that too.” 

Cas laughed and it was a deep rumble, genuine and honest. And it caused delicious little shivers to go down Dean’s spine. He really, really wanted to just stop Cas where he stood and just kiss him, and he wasn’t exactly sure where that though had come from. Dean swallowed hard as he felt his cheeks flush red. He lowered his eyes to the ground in front of there, but he was still smiling.

“So, Dean.” Cas had stopped laughing and was looking at him, studying him with those damn blue eyes of his.

“Yeah?” It came out as a croak and Dean quickly cleared his throat. Cas’ smile grew even wider.

“Dean, I like you.” Cas told him.

Dean stopped where he was, his heart, which had already sped up was now practically pounding in his chest. He had completely forgotten about Charlie. Cas was the only thing he saw or heard at that moment. He looked up, his green eyes locking on Cas’ blue ones. There was no mocking. Dean had kissed a few guys in his time, but much more, and it wasn’t for lack of wanting to. It was because his father never would have approved. But John Winchester was dead now, and he no longer had to live in his father’s shadow. If he was going to take a chance, it was now or never.

“I like you too Cas.” He said, and there was more confidence in his voice than he’d thought himself capable of even having.

“Good. I wasn’t exactly sure if my flirting was going to get me anywhere earlier, so I texted Charlie and she said it was, so I decided to take a chance.” Cas said it casually, with a subtle shrug of his shoulders.

“She just asked me if I was straight like thirty seconds before you walked over.” Dean said, laughing.

Cas’ eyebrows shot up. “Well, she’s always had a pretty good eye.”

Dean shook his head and laughed again. “She’s something else.”

“That’s an understatement.” Cas agreed, laughing with him.

Dean turned to look for the tiny red head but she was gone. Conveniently leaving them alone. He turned back to Cas.

“Can I take you out sometime? Dinner or something?” Cas was asking, and Dean smiled when he saw the pink that now tinted the man’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, that would be great. I don’t have a lot of free time, but I can make the time.” Dean said.

Cas let out an audible sigh of relief. “I wasn’t sure you’d say yes. I’m good at flirting but the whole asking out part? I usually bomb.”

“Really? I can’t imagine why.” Dean wanted to tell him he was probably the hottest guy he’d ever seen but he was suddenly very shy.

Cas was smiling still, though this one was more curious. “Let me guess, it’s my eyes? I get that a lot.”

Dean shook his head and started speaking before his brain had the chance to connect with his mouth. “No, it’s the whole package! You’re…hot!”

And that was absolutely mortifying. Dean slapped a hand to his face and groaned. He had just thoroughly embarrassed himself.

Cas was chuckling. He reached up and pulled Dean’s hand away from his face, intertwining their fingers. “That’s the same thing I thought when I saw you. I didn’t think I had a snowball’s chance in hell though, so I laid on the flirting at the diner and waited to see what your reaction would be. It’s not exactly easy to flirt in front of Meg though, and I know she was giving you the death glare, so I had to get her out of there. That’s why I texted Charlie. I couldn’t get you out of my mind after I left.”

Dean looked up at him. “Me?”

Cas stepped closer, no chance of misinterpreting his intentions if Dean had ever really been in doubt. “Yes, you Dean.” 

Cas’ head tilted as he seemed to study Dean once again. “You have so many freckles. I love that.”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “I got told a lot growing up that I was pretty. A guy doesn’t exactly want to be told he’s pretty.”

“Pretty isn’t the word I would use for you. You’re gorgeous. How’s that?” Cas asked.

Cas’ hands were on the hem of Dean’s shirt, his fingers tugging gently at the edge of it. He was close enough that Dean could smell whatever body wash he had used, and the clean scent of whatever fabric softener had been used on his clothes. Emboldened Dean pulled his hand out of Cas’ and he placed them on Cas’ hips, letting his thumbs slip under the hem of Cas’ shirt to brush the soft skin there. 

“I have to tell you something though.” Dean said.

Cas looked up expectantly and more than ever Dean just wanted to kiss him.

“Man I hope you don’t just walk way when I say this.” Dean sighed.

Cas’ hands dropped from where they’d been playing with Dean’s shirt and he slid them under it, running his fingers across the bare skin of Dean’s sides. It made Dean gasp and Cas smiled.

“Let me guess. You’ve never been with a guy before?” Cas asked.

Dean winced and nodded. “I’ve done my fair share of making out, but nothing beyond that, not while my dad was alive.”

He expected Cas to pull back, to rescind his offer of dinner, to stop touching him in a way that was setting his very skin on fire, but instead Cas just smiled.

“I get it. My family wasn’t exactly accepting either. I still don’t talk to my dad or my oldest brother. It took me a long time to become comfortable with who I am. I don’t let them rule my life anymore though. It wasn’t easy, but it was what I needed to do to be happy. I haven’t dated a lot. Like I said, I usually strike out when I ask guys out, but I knew I had to make a move on you Dean. You were just too beautiful to pass up.”

“So you’re not mad?” Dean asked, unsure.

“Nope. Besides, there’s a first time for everything, right? But… you do like guys, right?” This was the first time Dean had heard any uncertainty in Cas’ voice.

“Hell yes I do! More than women actually, but I could never say that around my dad. My brother knows, but he doesn’t care.” Dean said, and Cas relaxed.

“I am dying to kiss you Dean. I know we just met today and all but-”

Dean leaned in, kissing him before he had a chance to finish his sentence. He felt the way Cas froze, surprised by Dean’s boldness, and then he melted against him, wrapping his arms around Dean, still under his tee shirt. 

“Awww, you guys are adorable.” Suddenly Charlie was right next to them, smiling so wide they could see all of her teeth.

“Impeccable timing as usual Charlie.” Cas said dryly.

“I only came to tell you that the book store has a display outside their store and a huge sale going on. I thought you nerds might be interested, but clearly I was mistaken. I’ll just catch up with you guys a little later.” She was backing up, that stupid smile still on her face. Dean laughed and leaned his head against Cas’ shoulder. Leave it to Charlie to embarrass him.

“Hey, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Cas asked, and when Dean looked up at him he suddenly found Cas’ mouth on his once again. He didn’t even care that they were standing in the middle of a street fest. Cas’ mouth felt good against his own, and when Cas’ tongue slid across his own he groaned, not even caring if anyone heard. When they finally pulled away Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“So when can I take you out? I get that you have a job. I have one too, but I really, really want to take you out. Soon if possible.” Cas’ cheeks were flushed again and Dean found it absolutely adorable.

“I’m off work on Sundays and Mondays.” Dean said.

“How does tomorrow night work then? We can do Scotty’s, have you ever been there?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve eaten at most of the places around town.”

“It’s a pub with fantastic food. Close to the river too, it’s right across the bridge, in the plaza.” Cas told him.

“Pubs mean burgers and beer. I’m in.” Dean grinned.

“Thought you might be. What bar do you work at?” Cas asked.

“It’s not exactly a bar. More of a pub actually. The Roadhouse. It’s out on 38. My…aunt, I guess you could say, owns it.” Dean replied.

“Oh, Ellen’s place? Ellen’s your aunt?” Cas asked, surprised.

“Not exactly. She’s my mom’s best friend, and she’s about the closest thing I have to an aunt. Jo, her daughter is like my annoying little cousin.” Dean explained.

Cas laughed. “I know Jo. She hit on me the first time I went in there. Wouldn’t let up either. I had to pull her aside and tell her I was gay, and even then she was totally in denial.”

Dean nodded. “That’s Jo for you. She had a crush on me for years. She’d come stay with my family sometimes when we were kids, and sometimes my brother Sam and I would come out here to stay with Ellen and Bobby, and she was always following me around like a little lost puppy. Then she decided Sam was the man for her. She’s still chasing after him, but he has a girl, and he doesn’t look at Jo that way. Neither of us ever could, she’s like family.”

“Does Ellen know?” Cas asked. Dean knew what he meant.

“Uh, no. Only my brother does. My dad sort of knew, and I went through years of grief after he caught me making out with a guy, so I just kind of ignored that side of myself. Mostly because I was tired of getting my ass kicked on a daily basis. But Ellen is cool. I don’t think she’d care. My mom wouldn’t either.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t have your father’s support. I know how hard that can be.”

Dean just pulled Cas closer, not wanting to talk about his father anymore. He leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder and felt strong arms encircling him, holding him as warm fingers rubs soft circles over his back. He was so tired of denying who he was. He just wanted to be free to like who he liked, and right now, he really liked Cas.

“Shall we go find our little ginger haired friend?” Cas asked after a few minutes.

Dean stood back and nodded. “Yeah, before she sneaks up on us again.”

Cas took Dean’s hand as they walked away to look for Charlie, and Dean found that he was happier than he had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If it bothers you that I made them kiss the day they met, then that's a shame. I know people that have gotten pregnant the same day they met someone. Just saying. This was just fluffy kissing. And I felt it helped bring the minor war raging in Dean's head to an end, making him realize he really liked Cas in that way. I struggled for years and years (and then some more years) with my own sexuality, so I can completely sympathize with the battle going on in Dean's head. Keeping up appearances so as not to incur the wrath of a beloved parent, or in my case, the disappointment in my mother's eyes. I'm too damn old to worry about what others think, but my mother's opinion has always been important to me. Dean wanted to make his father happy. To do that it meant to deny who he really is, but now that John's gone he can finally let himself be happy. I may add more to this series, we'll see. I'm trying to think up new prompts for it! I hope you all enjoyed this. It was fun to write.


End file.
